


Manhood in a Casket

by sebastianstanstongue



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Art, Deliberate Badfic, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastianstanstongue/pseuds/sebastianstanstongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor places his family jewels in Loki’s care when he goes off to fight. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manhood in a Casket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessalae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessalae/gifts).



> Had this sitting around in my WIPs folder for, like, ever and thought what the hell? It would be great for this exchange!
> 
> This is a TREAT for jessalae who was the only one to request Thor/Loki I think. Not exactly what you asked for, but hope you like it anyways. Oh yeah, it's inspired from an old norsekink meme prompt: http://norsekink.livejournal.com/8195.html?thread=17082883#t17082883.

Thor comes back from sparring injured – Sif got him in the ‘nads. He complains to Loki, who is helping him back to his chambers. How could he be such a mighty god, and yet still have this weakness, this soft spot, that can render him useless? If it wasn’t getting him into trouble distracting him with horniness, it was a vulnerability in battle. It simply would not do.

Loki there, there’s him and helps him lie down. He turns his hand cold, and uses it as an ice pack between Thor’s legs. Thor settles a bit, and Loki tells him he can fix this little problem for him. Thor is delighted and agrees. He falls asleep.

When he awakes, his twig and berries are gone – there is only a patch of smooth skin in his breeches where they used to be. He freaks out, and swears vengeance on Loki. He hunts him down, and finds him kicking back in his own chambers.

“What have you done?” Thor thunders

“Only what you asked of me,” Loki purrs. “Don’t worry, your precious jewels are safe…here.”

He opens a metal casket and there they are. Loki knocks on the outside of the casket to show how safe they are encased in metal. Thor is not assuaged and demands Loki put them back. Loki convinces him to go spar without them, and then see if he still wants them back. Thor does, and when Sif tries her move on him again, he just laughs, completely unaffected.

From then on, every day he has Loki put them in the box, and he spars without concern of injury. Also, he finds his head is clearer for decision-making, and he argues less. At night he has Loki return them so he can go cavorting with wenches, unless he simply wants to sleep – he sleeps more soundly and with fewer disturbances without them.

Loki happily obliges. He does take it out and play with it once. Thor feels what he’s doing, and tells him not to do it again. Loki hides behind an “I was only curious” excuse, and promises not to do it again.

One day, the call from Midgard comes – the Avengers require Thor’s help – and Thor must answer it. Thor leaves his junk in Loki’s care (Loki can’t leave the palace – part of his post-Avengers restrictions). While the team is being briefed on the threat, Loki takes it out and starts playing with it – blowing on it gently, stroking it with a finger. Thor gets yelled at for not paying attention/making odd noises (“Are we boring you, son of Odin?” says Nick Fury).

Loki’s shenanigans escalate until he’s fully stroking it, taking it in his mouth. When Thor falls to his knees and starts moaning, they think he’s ill. He’s able to stumble out under his own power, and find a room, while Loki fucks himself with Thor’s dick. Another wave of pleasure hits him, and he bellows for Loki to stop and threatens him.

“Loki!” Thor bellows. “Cease this at once, or by Odin’s beard I swear I shall end you!”

Loki stops, but before Thor had a chance to orgasm, so he’s got a lot of pent up frustration. He fights like a mad man, and the Avengers are like whoa. In the back of his mind, he’s worried Loki will do it again, so that spurs him on even more, to kill all the enemies quickly and get it over with.

When Thor returns, he storms into Loki’s chambers, but Loki’s ready for him. Loki threatens his dick and balls in the box with pain, fingers curl like talons ready to strike, so Thor doesn’t attack, unsure if he means it. He plays with Thor’s dick and gets him to the ground when his knees buckle from pleasure. Thor complains about what Loki did, that he could have gotten him killed during the battle, that he was supposed to keep those things safe.

“Nonsense,” Loki croons. “As always, you neglect to see the bigger picture. You were twice the fighter you ever were before because of what I did. Admit it.”

He continues playing until Thor is rolling on the ground, naked and moaning, agreeing with everything Loki says. Loki flips him over and rubs Thor's own dick against Thor's own ass, teasing him. Then he fucks him with it. Thor’s mind is blown, feeling both the sensation of fucking and being fucked. Loki tells him that he envies him – maybe he should try this himself some time, with Thor’s help. Thor just moans and Loki takes that as a yes.

THE END


End file.
